


Шкідливіше за цигарки

by ola_ukraine



Category: Shameless (US), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bipolar Ian, Crossover Pairings, M/M, What Was I Thinking?
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ola_ukraine/pseuds/ola_ukraine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Він вже давно виріс з коміксів, але так і не зміг розлучитись з колекцію «Зоряних війн».  Стайлз їде навчатись до Чікаго, де зустрічає Йена.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шкідливіше за цигарки

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KateMe](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=KateMe).



Він вже давно виріс з коміксів, але так і не зміг розлучитись з колекцію «Зоряних війн». Стайлз вийшов з будівлі кампусу. Звично потягнувся до кишені за стільниковим подзвонити татові. Джон завжди каже, що в нього все добре. Дерек ніколи не дзвонить першим. Стілінскі теж йому дзвонить сам. Розповідає про життя, бо зазвичай Хейл важко мовчить будуючи стіну високу, можливо, «Китайську», але Стайлз знає, що вона «Берлінська». Хлопчина вже давно відвик від Дерека Хейла, як і від цигарок, які він почав курити на початку навчання.

Цигарки залишив по собі сусід Стайлза, який перебрався на квартиру. М’ятий біло-сірий бік пачки «Лакі Страік» сиротливо впадав у око на столі зробленого с ДСП кольору «темний дуб». Новий сусід сповідував здоровий спосіб життя. Сусід, якого звали Чаком зробив неправильний висновок, що цигарки належать Стілінскі. Стайлз взяв пачку і вже не зміг її відпустити, ідея що тиждень вертілася в голові, тепер сформувалася в дії. Він вийшов з будівлі гуртожитку, пішов в провулок між кампусом і навчальною будівлею і вперше закурив. Кашляв він після першої затяжки, як туберкульозник із стажем, після другої так само. Але Стілінскі не любив відступати після половини скуреної цигарки, він навчився. Під кінець він був спокійний і примирений. Чомусь йому це нагадало їх останню сварку з Дереком, коли вовк ричав і казав, що він поїде зі Стайлзом. Хейл не вірив в кохання на відстані. Стілінскі знав, що без зграї він не витримає. На перших початках Стілінскі кидався емоціями забагато говорив, щось запально доводячи своєму вовку, а під кінець він впав в стан прострації і байдужого спокою. Стайлз не витримав нерозуміння, постарався хлопнути дверима і пішов з лофту. Зібрався посеред ночі, попередив лише батька та Скотта, що їде.

Йен з’явився теж, як і цигарки зовсім випадково. Просто Чак був жахливим занудою, а інший сусід, що переїхав – Рой, знав, як розважитись. В них були спільні пари макро та мікро економіки. Якось вони накурилися і зовсім не цигарок, бо Стайлз тоді саме кинув палити. Рой показав клуб з дивною назвою і там Стілінскі побачив своє сонце. Йен був полум’ям, прирученим і ув’язненим в сіро-азурові стіни клубу, як полум’я в запальничці. Галагер всміхався відсторонено і Стайлз тоді подумав, що він такий, як і він обдовбаний, тільки мабуть під вінтом. Бо після травички тягне на «хаха», а після первінтіну з’являється стан легкої невагомості і кохання до всього цього прекрасного, багатогранного і такого надзвичайного світу. Рой заради сміху всунув в блискучі шорти рудого п’ятдесятку і показав на Стайлза. Йен підійшов і погляд його став усвідомленим. Очі кольору яшми з краплинками коричневих цяточок затягували в безмежну прірву. Заповнювали дірку, яка ледь затягувалась в грудях. Галлагер був шкідливіше за цигарки. Цілував так, що в голові паморочилось. Тижнями міг мовчати та не відповідати на дзвінки. Стілінскі почав згадувати Бейкон Гілс. Він знаходив своє руде сонце по притонах, бив по обличчю, приводив до тями. Відходжував від бійок, живучі в напрузі, що кожного дня життя може дати смачного копняка. Чи ще гірше, як в нерівній бійці життя може дати у сонячне сплетіння до чорно-білих і червоних плям під повіками. Вибити останнє повітря з легень, останню надію з душі. Кожного божого разу витягуючи Йена з черговой дупи Стайлз клявся здоров’ям тата, що нащо воно йому здалося, він більше не буде. Здоров’я Джона було в порядку, пані Меліса періодично звітувала про стан холестерину в крові шерифа. А Стайлз продовжував рятувати Галагера. Бо сонце світитиме ще мільйон років над головами смертних. Бо людина не може без сонця, вона без нього марніє. Починається авітаміноз, кістки не витримують і кришаться, наче крейда, коли в організмі не вистачає вітаміну D. Йен посміхався і втома відходила, він дивився і Стайлз розумів, що це життєва необхідність.

Галлагер був шкідливіше за цигарки, бо кинути палити легко, потрібно лише захотіти. А кинути Йена Стілінскі не зможе, навіть якщо захоче.


End file.
